shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Hayama
Hayama Akira (葉山アキラ Hayama Akira) one of the students of Tootsuki Culinary Academy and also Shiomi Jun's assistant in her seminar room. As Shiomi's personal assistant in curry dishes, Hayama could use any for his spices to make most of his curry dishes, which make his curry more not too spicy to be eaten, but also. He is appears to have a sharp nose which can sense any aroma of the food with ease, with his philosophy that whoever mastered the food aroma might presumably mastered the whole cookery. Since Yukihira Soma's amazing impression and strong impact stood in the academy that resulted his official entry for the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election, Hayama, like most Soma's rivals/possible rivals who listened to his infamous ambitious speech and witness his strong impact that even impress the iron figure in the academy, would be skeptic upon the Yukihira Genius's cookery skill and desire to humble him with his forte cookery skills after challenged by Soma that he will make a better curry than himself; making him as one of Soma's arch rival in the academy. Appearance Hayama has long,light hair with a pony tail that not longer to his collar line. He is also tall and has a dark skin. He is often wear his uniform opened with a shirt inside, with a loosen tie around his collar. Personality Student with refined mannerism, Hayama is a student whose confidence and cunning are almost paralleled to none (Yukihira Genius's own bravery). While seemly young, Hayama is actually mature which he usually maintain his cool as he often uses his wise words as his reminder for those who is much slower than his, particularly Shiomi (who is her senior). While being the curry expert, Hayama's passion about the herbs and spices are so great that he would take deep care about them. Although being the astute and refined student under Shiomi's wing, Hayama is also suffering a superiority complex which he almost rude to anyone, even towards Shiomi who usually lost of the argument. In his arrogant claims, the only reason for his position as Shiomi's assistant is because she need his skills to research the curry dishes from various herbs and spices instead the other way around. Other than having his arrogant, brash, narcissistic and even self-claimed dominating attributes, Hayama would has to rely on the aroma as the definition to make a good dish. Plot Backstory Little known about the Curry Expert, but it is believed that he is work under Shiomi and done many request from her to learn curry cooking from Shiomi, which he often referred Shiomi as "the woman" or using her first name as his greetings. Life in the Academy Pre & Post Soma's First Transfer to the Academy Hayama was one of many students heard over Soma's infamous ambitious speech to become the top while not losing to any students, who can't understand the customer's needs, in the academy. After hearing Soma's infamous ambition speech during the Orientation Day Ceremony and even heard the news about Soma's first Shokugeki victory against Erina's former enforcer and ally, Mito Ikumi, Hayama would find the Yukihira Genius as an interesting rival to be reckon with and, like Nakiri Alice, he would observe him through his shadows. Like Soma and his friends, Hayama is then joined the other student to the Tootsuki Resort for the Training Camp and pass the trials with ease, further joined the 628 students to be qualified for this year Training Camp. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant & Team Soma's Visit towards Shiomi Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc .]] Few days prior the Training Camp and the Summer Break, Hayama is among the students to seek their names on the board of the announcement for the Tootsuki Autumn Election.Unlike other who come to the board to see the names are on the list, Hayama remain a long distant from the crowd while smell the scent of Cinnamon and remain silent about his qualifications. Some time after wards, Hayama went to the groceries under request from Shiomi. When the Curry Expert return from the spice groceries, he then found Shiomi sudden anger to the visitors, Soma and Shiomi. While finally sorted out of commotion, Hayama would found this troublesome and greeted the visitors with great mannerism. While Jun would repeatly tell With Shiomi still day figures about the chemistry theory about making a good curry, Hayama would introduced his curry to Soma and Megumi and invited to taste these dishes. Through 3 curry dishes taste delicious by both Soma and Megumi, Hayama would explained that instead of using the coconut milk, he used water to maintain the aroma of spices and curry, while make the gravy drinkable without feel the hot spice flavor. As they had tasted, Hayama made a arrogance statement that with his skills of his nose and quick, he wouldn't need Shiomi's guidance for making the curry dishes . In additional to his delight, the recent theme given for the Gala of All Festival would be his biggest advantages as he believed that with , he had no problem in passing the trial. When asked by Soma if he is chosen for the gourmet festival, Hayama would tell him that he is in the A Block same as Soma's. As he is asked further, Hayama tell Soma that almost everyone and he is impressed about Soma's idea would made him go beyond than anyone could have imagined. In the same time however, Hayama is not impressed about this impactful as he claimed that with his philosophy that whoever mastered the food aroma would considered mastered in every overall cookery; leading his confidence that he will defeat the Yukihira Genius with his forte and make a big upset during the Gala of All Festivals. Just as he thought that his words has just intimidated the Yukihira Genius however, Hayama is shocked that not only Soma fearlessly accepts the challenge, he is further listens over Soma's challenges that in the upcoming Gala of All Festivals, he will mastered the curry dishes and makes better curry than him as a return from his services; which the Yukihira Genius's daring words would seemly made him livid, in silence for the first time. Cooking Style Most Hayama's dishes are based on the curry dishes. Using his sense of his sharp nose, Hayama has a philosophy that whoever control the scent of cookery may conquered cookery overall. His knowledge about any spice and curry are so abundant dishes such as his Goa Fish Curry and Kori Butter Curry Chicken. Dishes Original *Kori Butter Curry Chicken:Hayama signature curry dishes that uses water instead of coconut milk to cook his curry chicken. Referenced from Tamil Regions of India, Hayama's version of the Tamil-Nadu dish would be consist some spices inside the dish. **Advanced Kori Butter Curry Chicken:Hayama's improvised version of the Kori Butter Curry Chicken and this time curry is actually made with water to make the curry drinkable without taste the tense spice upon it. *Goa Fish Curry:Another Hayama's fish curry based on the Portuguese-Indian dish. ''Shokugeki'' Record Trivia *Hayama is the second student with dark skin after the Meat Master, Mito Ikumi. however, some of the attributes of arrogance and cunning are also shared with Shinomiya Koujirou. *The word of Hayama is a pun of Leaf Mountains. Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Rival